findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign VII Session 5
Ord VII Session 5 & 6 Summary As party’s respite ends two of the spectral Ironblood Clanwardens commence the third bought against the challengers. The casters blanket the arena in fire and ice while the melee specter attempts to drain Wildslayer using necromantic energy. The battle is eventually hard won by the party and the presiding specter gives a vigorous applause of approval upon their victory. He introduces himself as Brufid, Clanwarden of the Ironblood, and presents the group with their key to the palace in the main district. He invites the group to stay as long as they wish as the manor is well taken care of by the animated armors, but they do not have any food to offer as it has been centuries since anything here has needed to eat. The group rests easy and the next day they notice the two defeated Clanwardens have also recorporated into their spectral forms. They introduce themselves as Dunuil and Thusuda of the Ironblood and converse with the group about what they are doing here. After resting, Wildslayer pulls aside Thusuda and inquires about powerful magic items and where they may be found. She tells him that in the Halls of Study, connected to the Forge are the laboratories of the Archmages of their time and that they had created some very powerful items when they were alive. Wildslayer takes this information back to his companions and they decide to head there after scavenging for a large amount of metal to trade with Scaldrax on their return trip through the Forge. Going back the way they came, through the Farm District, the group encounters a plant lord of the fungal forest but defeat it before it is able to summon more plant creatures to fight the group. The group finds a still working cart near a moss covered farm house and rest for the night, they do a mediocre job of covering up evidence of where they are held up and rest. Just as they are waking up and preparing spells, Cadwick and Caidence hear a rumbling outside and only seconds later a whole side of the building topples over as a massive shambling mound rolls through it. At the same time the doors are burst through by several fungal thralls and they spray their mindrot spores all over the party. The group is badly wounded and have been caught off guard decide to retreat and try to outrun the monstrosity. Wildslayer grabs the party one by one, while Kadwick and the other historians follow and are able to outrun the slow moving plant creatures and rest for a few moments to recuperate. The group then decides to be a bit stealthier and follow the sides of the cavern back to the Forge level. As they reach the Forge once again they head for the exit to the Halls of Study, where they heard the drilling/screaming noise before. The group hears footsteps further down towards the Main District but not towards the Halls. They decide to take a look and find a clean cut pathway all the way to the Halls but no evidence of who did it. Caidence looks for signs of movement further into the Halls and finds that no one has moved around for centuries. As the group comes up into the cavern opening they find this level to be far less damaged than the others. There are 5 house sized buildings in a row with 5 sequential tunnels going behind each. The group investigates each building and discovers that they are each a clerical office for each of the 5 archmages of the city when it was active. Each tunnel leads to the laboratories dedicated to the study of air, water, fire, earth, and life/death. The group investigates the life/death laboratory first and finds only a few trinkets left over as this archmage was primarily studying their crops and various magical blights that would ale them. Next, they head for the air laboratory, where they find 2 more chambers within and scattered notes about this archmage’s artifacts he was working on. In the first chamber, they look in to see a large dome has been hollowed out and a raging thunderstorm is perpetually occurring. In the center lightning strikes every few seconds a small rod, as small creatures from within the storm clouds watch. As Cork sticks his head in to see what’s happening, one of the small figures in the cloud points and a lightning bolt strikes Cork, magnetizing him and making his hair stand up on end. The gremlin like figures travel along the bolts of lightning instantaneously and the group ponders for a while on how to get at this item. Cadwick casts protection from lightning on Cork and Cork proceeds to run in, taking barrage after barrage of lightning from the gremlins and the naturally occurring lightning, sustaining a heavy amount of damage. The rest of the group seeing that he is so injured go into the chamber to try to draw the gremlins attention and are able to kill a few, giving Cork the opportunity to escape. Once outside, the gremlins do not follow and the group takes some time to heal and inspect the item. From the notes found, the group determines that this is known as The Lightning Rod, an artifact which has the ability to cast a variety of lighting type of spells. In addition, it gives the wielder resistance to lightning damage and may funnel nearby lightning attacks into the wand to regain charges, but still damaging the wielder. The group decides that Cork should have this as Cadwick is primarily a fire mage. In the further chamber of this lab the group takes caution as they expect to find another item referred to as the Staff of the Raven’s Eye. A small tunnel leads into an opening where the group encounters a large Eye Golem and its Occulato servants. A blinding light stuns and damages the vision of much of the party and the battle goes slowly as the group keeps fighting off blindness and the massive hits of the golem. Cadwick and Caidence end up separating to get the Occulato away from the group fighting the Golem and eventually they overtake it. They claim their prize, a black feathery staff with a large raven’s eye, still alive and looking around below an upward facing talon at the top. Wildslayer and Cadwick take an interest in wielding the staff and upon finding the archmages notes determine that, he was trying to control the aven creatures of the surface world. It gives the ability to summon aven creatures, casts misty step in the form of a flock of ravens, and the crowning ability called “Aven Dominance”. This ability, not seeming to be finished has a small chance of taking control of all aven creatures within a large area, but the vast majority of the time it just makes them hostile to the caster. In addition, the archmage notes that he always felt distracted while holding it, as every once in a while, a small black raven would caw just in the corner of his eye, but when he’d look he would not find anything. The group decides to rest for a few days as these encounters have taken their toll and hope to attune to the new items. Session 5 & 6 Journal